disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Becca Embarcadero
Becca Embarcadero is a Fillmore! character and an X Middle School student. She is voiced by Alissa Magrill. Background Personality Becca is sweet-tempered and gentle. However, she can also be quite sensitive and thin-skinned, as when she's insulted by Fiona, her feelings get hurt very easily. Physical Appearance Becca is a Caucasian teen girl with shoulder-length locks of blonde hair (some of which were really extensions) and blue eyes. She wears a dark blue head band, a sleeveless shirt that is a lighter shade of blue with two loops of thread on the collar and a couple of thread pieces forming an x under it, a skirt that is a darker shade of blue, black leggings or tights and matching pumps. A Dark Score Evened In,A Dark Score Evened Becca is involved in the school's fashion club and is the assistant of Fiona Ashbury, who is displeased and dissatisfied with the result of the fashion design on a mannequin, which was wearing a halter top and capri pants. Fiona berated her for doing such a poor job and she insults Becca's hair extensions, advising her to get rid of them. Fillmore and Ingrid enter the room and the former tells Fiona they'd like to ask her questions about a clue they found if she was done. But she is too busy preparing for the debut of her fall fashion line-up and tells them they'd have to speak with Becca instead. The Safety Patrollers liked to know whether the font in a message on an un-crumpled piece of paper is the size Fiona used in her flyers (it was crumpled up and used as a spitball used in a pitching machine when they discovered it) and Becca tells them it is. Then they ask if the members of the badminton team were partaking in the fashion show, presuming whether they had anything to do with it, and Becca tells them not unless they included those who wear polyester blend. During the interrogation, someone dressed in a ninja outfit causes some grape jam to splatter on Fiona and her models, and she freaks. Fillmore and Ingrid spot and attempt to stop the suspect. However, after the suspect runs across some rafters, goes through the school's kitchen, and evades them by escaping outside while having each of the Safety Patrollers wrapped in the tether of a tetherball and restrained to a pole, they aren't successful. Later, Fillmore and Ingrid see Becca again for more inquiries. Becca explains to them that she is now handling the fashion show by herself, because Fiona is absent from school, sick. As Becca tends to the mannequin now dressed in yellow, Fillmore and Ingrid notice a yellow handkerchief that is worn around its neck and find out later it happens to be Rochelle's stolen bandana. Following some deduction, Fillmore, Ingrid, and Vallejo settle on Stella (who was the one dressed as a ninja) being the most likely suspect. When Fillmore and Ingrid confront Stella, she makes a break for it. As she is pursued through the hallway, the X Middle School Knitting Team are there with huge yarn balls. Stella gets tangled in one of them, bouncing and tumbling as she enters the Converted Center Control Room before stopping and is freed once it breaks apart. However, as it is revealed, she isn't the only true suspect. Fillmore and Ingrid discover Stella, Becca, Wilbur, and Grover Brady are keeping Horace hostage, to teach Horace a lesson and get back at him for mistreating them. The four students met one another in detention one Saturday and decided to team up, and plot revenge against Horace, and anyone else who did them wrong one way or another. Horace disclaims being a bully, but Becca tells him though he may not had pushed other kids against lockers and taken their money, he is still just as much of a bully, acting as such differently by verbally abusing others. As Wilbur prepares to destroy the console's control panel by spilling gumbo onto it, Fillmore persuades them not to go through with it. He says they should use better approaches to resolving issues with bullies and they could be better. The message seems to get through to them. On a monitor, Principal Folsom is seen and heard announcing the winner of the quilting contest as everyone in the control room watches. Afterwards, the front page of the X Middle School Examiner evidences the foursome were apprehended and served detention time again. Gallery A Dark Score Evened (25).jpg A Dark Score Evened (26).jpg A Dark Score Evened (28).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Fillmore characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Students